


Optimism is key

by Pink_Butterfly



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Hades being the best dad, Heartache, Inspirational Quotes, Macaria missing Persephone, Set in the future, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly
Summary: Macaria was acting strange. Hades noticed. He thought he knew why, and his prediction was right. Macaria missed her mother.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Optimism is key

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this little idea in my head and decided to write it. I feel like Macaria would be super family-involved so when she would act like this, Hades and Zaegreus would be suspicious.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It started off with little sighs. She would rest her head on her hand and look out the window during dinner. 

Hades noticed, so did Zagreus. Macaria had been acting different lately. It was the middle of April, and Persephone had left a couple  
Of weeks ago. 

So, it was just three of them. Hades loved his children, he did, but he had to admit that raising a 14 year old girl and a 16 year old boy, was pretty challenging. He knew their kids were angels, especially around Persephone. 

But, when Macaria didn’t tell Hades, or Zagreus what was wrong with her, she was pretty difficult. 

•••••••

It was dinner time, Hades had prepared pasta and meatballs. Macaria’s favorite. Zagreus was happily eating his Pasta, but Macaria still had that distant look in her gaze. This was odd for her, she was so energetic and always so happy. She would always talk about what happened during soccer and cheerleading practice at dinner. This time though, she wasn’t talking at all, it was Zaegreus who was doing the chatting. 

But he stopped after awhile, also concerned about his little sister. They were great siblings, always there for eachother. Persephone and Hades made sure of that. 

They were, in other words, ‘The Perfect Family’ Hades didn’t cheat, Persephone wasn’t just a gold digger using Hades for money. Zaegreus was an amazing son, and very calm. And Macaria was involved with school, like her brother, and spent most time with her family. 

Their was rarely ever fighting, and if there ever was, the family would calmly sort it out and handle it. 

“Cari, what’s wrong? Your not... interacting,” Hades stated, gazing at his daughter. He was concerned for his daughters behavior. 

This was when she looked up and noticed the four eyes on her. She dropped her fork and got defensive. “What’s Do you mean? I’m just enjoying my food,” she responded. She crossed her periwinkle arms and darted her eyes back in forth, between Hades and Zaegreus. 

It was time for Zaegreus to step in. 

“Little sister, you haven’t been acting like yourself for the last two weeks! You know you haven’t,” Zaegreus took Macaria’s hands in his baby blue ones. His skin tone the lightest shade of blue, mixed well with his sisters darker, periwinkle tone. He liked this. He felt more connected with her. 

Macaria managed her best fake smile and leaned into the table. “Guys, I’m fine. I just haven’t been in the mood to talk recent. I’m sorry,” she apologized and gathered her almost empty plate and went to the sink. 

She then took a glance at her mother’s roses in the flower pot, making sure they weren’t wilting while she was away. After she checked, she went into her room and their was an audible ‘slam’. 

Hades and Zaegreus took in her actions and sighed. 

“If mama was here, she could get to the root of the problem. She always knows what to do,” Zaegreus said with one final sigh and took his empty plate to the sink. He began to feed the dogs as his father also got up and began to clean up his mess from cooking. 

He saw Persephone’s roses shake a little bit out of the corner of his eyes. As he closed the dishwasher, he had an idea to why his daughter was so depressed. 

•••••••

•THE NEXT MORNING•

Hades was already in the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs and grits. 

Macaria and Zaegreus came walking down the stairs together, looking very tired. It was Saturday and they had the weekend all together as a family. 

“Good morning Dad,” Zaegreus greeted. Hades gave a small smile to his son, but focused mainly On his daughter. She didn’t greet him like usual, but instead went straight to the fridge and got OJ. 

“Good morning Cari,” Hades said slowly. He watched her face expressions as he said this. She didn’t look happy, rather melancholy. Just like her mother sometimes. 

She didn’t greet her dad back. She instead gave him a wave and started drinking her juice. Zaegreus gave his dad a shrug of his shoulders, and went to go stand next to him. 

“Do you have any idea what’s wrong with her?” He asked. Hades shook his head, glancing at Macaria once again. She had her head in her hands while slowly drinking the orange liquid. The dogs weren’t near her this morning, they were all sitting next to the kitchen counter, looking at Macaria as well. 

“Well, actually, I think I do. I think she misses your mother,” Hades went back to cooking, flipping the bacon and watching it sizzle. 

They all sat down at the table, Macaria with a not so full plate. She always enjoyed breakfast with her family. Breakfast was her favorite meal of the day. Zaegreus preferred lunch time over any meal though. Which was odd. He said that everyone overlooked it, which was true. 

Anyway, Hades didn’t want a plate this morning. He went for a cup of black coffee. No sugar. A drop of milk.  
He liked it that way. 

“Okay, Macaria? Please tell me what’s wrong,” Hades pleaded. He was at a breaking point. He needed his daughter back, it wasn’t the same without Persephone, and it was terrible if both of his girls weren’t fully there. So, he needed her to tell him what was wrong. 

Macaria sighed and looked at her brother, he got the hint and decided to eat breakfast in his room. He excused himself, giving one final look at his family, then leaving. 

“Dad I-“ she started but couldn’t finish. Hades didn’t like this. 

“You called me dad. You never call me dad. It’s daddy, dada, or baba. You only call me dad when your mad at me,” he quickly remarked. He was a good observer, he knew signs. This wasn’t a good one. 

Macaria finally looked up at her dad. Her eyes were glossed over, and tears were about to fall. Hades heart shattered. This was serious. She never cries. She didn’t even cry when she lost her first soccer game. She thought about the situation, and moved on. Making sure to win the next one. 

“Cari...”

Macaria wiped furiously at her tears but choked out a sob. 

“I’m u-usually not this sad, I understand sh-she has duties in the M-Mortal R-ealm, but, she has duties here too,” she choked out, letting her tears fall. Hades instantly knew what this was about and went to stand up so he could embrace his daughter. 

“Little bug,” he cooed. He regretted it though. Another sob came out and he knew he messed up. 

“That’s what she calls me. That’s what she always calls me..!” She screamed. She pushed her dad away. He knew this. It was rage. She was angry. 

“Grandma Demeter always says that Earth needs her, but what about us?!” She asked. She shook her head, looking down. 

“What about me?” She sobbed. Hades tried to calm her down but when he went to say something he was interrupted. 

“I need her! She’s my mom! She leaves every year, and I only get to see her for 6 months. And if I’m lucky I can see her for 25 minutes once a month when she’s gone ,” Macaria was still screaming. She was obviously very angry. And upset. 

“I know, I know Cari,” Hades tried once again to calm her down. And it seemed to work a little. She stepped closer, looking up at him with sad, tear filled eyes. 

“How..?” She asked. Hades didn’t understand her question. “How what?” He asked. He wanted to answer her, he just didn’t know the question. 

She sighed, wrapping her small Periwinkle arms around Hades. “How do you do it? How do you.. get through life without her? She’s like... the glue. The peacemaker! The-“ she gets cut off by a very upset Hades. 

“Lifeline,” he finishes. She nods her head at his word. Knowing that’s a perfect way to describe her mother. 

“Yea, the lifeline of the family,” Macaria agrees. She stopped crying. Just ever so often shaking, the aftershocks of her outburst. 

Hades got an idea. 

“Do you know what your mom always tells us to do?” He asks. Macaria knew that her mother tells her to do lots of things. 

“Make sure to be nice to Zae even though he’s annoying most of the time because he’s sensitive?” She asks. That’s always one thing that sticks with her. She sometimes doesn’t think before she speaks, so, she hurts her big brothers feelings a lot. Even if he doesn’t show it all the time. 

Hades chuckled at her response but shook his head no. 

“Well, yes, but one thing she always reminds us to do is to be optimistic-“

“Because optimism is like a personification of spring-“

“And the first step to being truly happy,” Hades finished. 

And for the first time, since everyones lifeline left, Macaria smiled. And out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mothers roses shimmer, and could hear her mother happy warm voice. 

And she realized, she was okay, and everything would get better. Because... 

‘Being optimistic is like a personification of Spring, and the first step to being truly happy’

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. The quote I used is actually one I say a lot, so I though it would go well with this.
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated💗💗✨✨


End file.
